Ninja Gaiden Shounen: Rise of a Ninja
by BlackSamurai-JJ
Summary: 16 year old Ryu Hayabusa moves from his ninja village at the foot of Mount Fuji to the suburbs of Shinjuku, Tokyo with his master where he will not only cotinue his training as a ninja and try to live a normal life as a teenager.
1. Chapter 1

What it is, this is BlackSamuraiJJ with his first fanfic so I hope you guys enjoy it.

Disclaimer: Just so you know I do not own Ninja Gaiden or any of its characters except the OC's.

_Chapter 1: Ninjas and Dragons_

Around the 15th century, during the time of the Sengoku period, it was a state of constant war in Japan. It was a time of fierce battles, the rise and fall of shogunates, and a time of samurai.

However, there was also another group of warriors that existed along with the samurai and it was said that at times they would clash with each other.

Their origins are unknown and shrouded in mystery, as it is their way. For years they have existed in darkness, forever in darkness.

They lie in wait in the shadows, then strike hard, fast, and silent, and then fade back into the shadows as if they were never there.

These mysterious warriors have gone by many names; shadow warriors, mystic knights, dark spies, assassins of the night, stealth soldiers, shinobi, and kunoichi. While all these names fit them, there is one name that they always go by and that is . . . . . . .

Ninja.

At the time, ninja were used by daimyos for espionage, sabotage, infiltration, and assassinations. They were known for their mastery of ninjutsu, the combat art of a ninja, along with stealth, concealment, different types of weapons, and even disguises.

Because of their secrecy, ninja were said to possess superhuman and supernatural abilities such as invisibility, walking on water, disappearing in a puff of smoke, shape shifting, splitting into multiple bodies, summoning animals, and even control over the five elements like fire.

As time past, many ninja existed such as Kotaro Fuma the famous fifth leader of the Fuma clan, Hanzo Hattori the head ninja of the Iga clan serving the Tokugawa shogunate, Goemon Ishikawa the Japanese Robin Hood-like ninja, and the Oniwanbanshu a ninja group working for the Tokugawa shogunate and protectors of Edo Castle.

As time past and Japan began to "westernize" itself, like the samurai the ninja began to fade into history and become the things that make legends and myths.

Or at least that is what we think. The truth is, like the samurai spirit, ninjas still exist in this day and age.

Even in this modern age, ninja clans are still among us hiding in plain sight. Some of these clans continue training and sticking to the ancient ways while other have adapted to the modern age but still cling to tradition. There are some clans that work for underground organizations as bodyguards, hitmen, and personal armies. But there are some ninja clans that exist to protect this world from the forces of evil.

And there is one clan of ninjas in particular that protect us since ancient times. But in order to understand this clan. You must first understand its history.

In the age of myth and legends, 13 Dragon Gods waged a great war against the Evil Deities, ancient supernatural beings, up until the time when the first spark of human life appeared. In the end, the Evil Deities were defeated and peace had finally came in this time where humans and dragons now live in harmony. Sadly peace would be short lived as the youngest of the Dragon Gods, the 13th Dragon, is influenced by one of the Evil Deities and becomes jealous of his siblings. Ultimately he betrays them and saps their strength and becomes the Dark Dragon. Wasting no time, the Dark Dragon plunges the world into chaos and soon the Evil Deities return from the underworld in the confusion. These beings mixed their bloodlines of the ancient human tribes with Fiends making them sustainable to the curse. The dying 12 Dragon Gods gathered their spirit and last of their strength and placed it into one of their fangs, placing their last hope in a warrior. The fang became the Dragon Sword and with its aid the warrior was able to slay the Dark Dragon. The Dragon Sword would be passed down the warrior's bloodline, and the line of dragon warriors would be known as the Dragon Lineage.

Each generation of Dragon Lineage warriors would deal with a supernatural threat from their time; and as time passed and peace came, ancient weapons became relics passed down ceremoniously with few realizing the true extent of their power. The Dragon Lineage soon formed into the ninja clan known as the Hayabusa clan and each leader of this clan would continue the legacy of the lineage as the Dragon Ninja. The last leader and Dragon Ninja was Jo Hayabusa, a selfless ninja who was highly disciplined and skilled. Sadly, Jo has passed away while in combat.

But luckily, he and his clan's legacy continues on in the hands of his son, the soon to be leader of the Hayabusa clan, the only living member of the Dragon Lineage, and the last Dragon Ninja.

And that young ninja's name is . . . . . . .

Ryu Hayabusa.

- So there is the first chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it. I know this is just a long intro to ninjas and the history of the series, but I wanted readers who are new to the Ninja Gaiden series to get acquainted to how it all started and others to get hooked to the world of ninja.

The next chapter will be out soon so until then, Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

- What it is? This is BlackSamurai-JJ back in action. Sorry for not updating lately, I have been very busy with school but now I'm out on break. Ya'll been asking for more so here is the next chapter for Ninja Gaiden with an actual story in it so enjoy.

_Chapter 2: New Beginnings_

Mount Fuji, one of Japan's "Three Holy Mountains", a well-known symbol of Japan, and an attraction to sightseers and climbers. But the truth is that under this huge mountain is a bigger secret.

At the base of Mount Fuji there lays a village, to be more precise the Hayabusa Village. It is a secret ninja village, one of many that still exist today hidden from the world. It is the home of not only several denizens but also the Hayabusa Ninja Clan. Even now in the year 2006 they train in secret preparing the next generation of ninjas.

The Hayabusa Clan has existed since ancient times being formed by the Dragon Lineage. Each generation has one that carries the blood of this legacy and because of that is charged with the fate to defend the human race from the supernatural forces should they threaten mankind. That one ninja is known as the "Dragon Ninja".

Now, a new ninja is being trained to walk the path of the ninja. Even though he is young in age, he is wise beyond his years, and has the strength that would out trump an adult's. It is this young man who will soon take on the legendary mantle that his father once held.

And this is where our story begins. . . . .

_Forest surrounding Mount Fuji, 1:30 pm._

"It's too quiet; I wonder if he is still coming?" A man wearing a dark purple ninja uniform speaks as he surveys the forest around him with his hand near his ninjato on his back; ready to unsheathe it at a moments notice.

"Calm yourself Iruka," Another ninja dressed the same to the right of him spoke. "He will come when he is ready." "Right, sorry Dan" replied Iruka as he took a deep breath.

These two ninja, Iruka and Dan, stood in the forest protecting a kura, a traditional Japanese storehouse, behind them. Inside this kura were not boxes full of antiques or old furniture but something important. Something so important that these two ninja were prepared to put their lives on the line and strike down anyone who would come close to this place.

On their guard, Dan and Iruka stood scanning the forest in front of them with their eyes while the rest of their senses were concentrated on all around them, staying sharp for what ever happens.

"Do not worry" Dan reassured the younger ninja, "In order to get inside, he has to get past us; and before that he has to get past the three sentries surrounding area." Then under his mask, a smirk could be seen. "Beside he is only a kid, we can handle him." While Iruka felt a little bit relieved, he still could not shake off the feeling of uncertainty.

"Maybe, but we should not under estimate someone because of their age," Iruka reminded his partner who was starting to sound a bit cocky. "Plus he is not just a kid, he is his son." Dan took the remark in consideration but still did not see it as a problem.

"As true as that is," He replied. "Even if he is his son it does not mean he is more skilled than us." Dan tries to prove his point. "What determines strength and skills is experience; and we have more experience than him." Iruka begins to speak but decides to just let it go.

"I guess you are right Dan." Dan grinned under his mask and gave his partner a slap on the back. "Like I said do not worry; he is only a kid so how much trouble can he be?" But little did Dan know that he would soon find out just how trouble this so called 'kid' could be.

Deep within the forest surrounding the dojo, there was another ninja dressed the same as the other two. Only this one was darting through the forest; he was moving past the trees and hopping from rock to rock with the agility of a hummingbird. As he came to a giant tree he vanished; at least that what it looked like. In actuality, with the speed only a ninja could harness, he side-stepped to the left and hid behind the large tree.

As he planted his back against the trunk, the ninja stood still as if he was frozen. His mask was soaked in sweat and his heart was pounding like a jackhammer in his chest.

While staying concealed, he glanced behind him; scanning the sea of trees before him. His eyes kept moving looking around searching for something, or someone.

'Where are you?' he spoke inside his head as to not blow his cover. 'I know you are out there; you took out the other two so what are you waiting for?' Turning his head back, the ninja slid down until he sat on the tree root and stayed there collecting his thoughts.

"I don't get it, how did he do it?" He finally spoke but in a hushed tone in order to stay hidden. "We were the ones searching for him and yet he was the one to surprise us and make us his prey." This ninja was one of three who were searching the forest that surrounded the kura keeping their eye out for this ninja that Dan and the others spoke of. After their fifteen minute patrol, they were to meet up with each other and head back to the dojo and switch jobs with Dan's team. But that plan took a turn for the worst.

_Flashback_

"_Area is all secure." The lead ninja informed his two partners as they met in a tiny clearing in the forest. "Same here." "Ditto." The two ninja replied to their leader._

"_Alright then," The leader spoke as he glanced at the sun, determining the time from its position. "Our shift is over so let's head back and switch." With that said the team made their way to the kura until they were stopped._

_THUNK, THUNK, THUNK!_

_Out of nowhere three kunai knives came out and struck the ground in front of them._

"_An ambush!" The leader exclaimed. "Into positions, now!" The three moved to each other back to back and surveyed the area while on their guard._

"_Did you see where those kunai came from?" One of the young ninja asked his teammate on his right. "I couldn't tell they appeared out of nowhere; he could be anywhere!"_

"_Stay focus!" Their leader grunted and the other two stood at attention. "He is trying to throw us off; be ready for anything!" There they stood on guard for a minute and still nothing happened. The leader began to worry._

'_I don't get it, what is he waiting for?' He thought to himself. 'Better not take any chances.' He looked to his right and spoke to one of his team members. "Light the signal."_

"_Roger." The ninja went behind his back and pulled out a flare. Each of the three carries a flare on them if they were to come across trouble. When they did, they would shoot them to signal those at the kura in order to warn them of incoming trouble. But before he could a shuriken flew out and struck his hand knocking the flare out of his hand._

"_Damn it!" He cursed as he went after the flare. Suddenly, like a bat out of hell, a shadowy figure came out of the trees and went toward the lone ninja._

"_Shit!" "Look out!" The other two yelled to their comrade but it was too late. Before he could pull out his weapons, the figure grabbed his shoulder and in an acrobatic feat flipped over him slamming the ninja to the ground which renders him unconscious. Landing on his feet the lone figure stands up and turns to the other ninja staring them down. The lone figure turns out to be a ninja (what a surprise) dressed similar to the others but his outfit was dark blue instead. From his height he looked to be in his teens. While his face was covered, there was one distinct feature on him and that was his eyes; both of them were actually green._

"_So you've appeared!" "Prepare yourself!" The two spoke as the leader pulled out a kusarigama and his comrade grabbed a couple of kunai. There the three starred at each other waiting for the other to make a move. It was the young ninja who through the gauntlet down as he tossed his kunai in two waves, one from above and the second from below. Using centrifugal force, the lone ninja spins his body above the ground and dodges both waves of kunai. As he lands on his feet the leader threw his chain part of his weapon wrapping itself around his left arm and the two began to grapple for control._

"_Take this chance." The leader told his comrade. "Head back and warn the others." The younger ninja looked at his leader with shock. "What about you?" "I'll hold him, go now!" With no argument, he sped off toward the kura. As soon as he left, the lone ninja drew his sword and charged at the leader who took his kusarigama and charged as well._

_Dashing through the forest the young ninja made his way towards the kura. Suddenly he hears movement so he glances behind him. To his surprise the lone ninja was on his tail._

"_Shit!" He cursed. Apparently not even his leader could stop this one ninja. "I have to lose him." Using amazing speed and agility, he moves through the sea of trees shifting from position to position trying to confuse his pursuer but to no avail. The ninja chasing him would not let up. He bobbed and weaved, jumped from tree to tree, without slowing down; it was as if he was one with the forest. He kept chasing his opponent like a wolf chasing his prey._

"_If I don't do something he'll catch me." The ninja thought as he glanced behind him. "Looks like this is my last chance." Suddenly stopping, he pulls out four kunai and launches them at his pursuer. In one full motion, the lone ninja unsheathes his sword and deflects all four of them. As a fifth kunai approaches he deflects it or so he thinks. In truth it was not a kunai, but a smoke bomb which explodes and creates smokescreen blinding him. _

_With that distraction the ninja takes off at full speed before the smokescreen could clear up._

_End Flashback_

After collecting his thoughts, the ninja rose from his position and glanced behind him one more time.

"Looks like the coast is clear, for now." He whispered as he grabbed his flare. "I better not waist anymore and signal the others." He prepares to shoot it but is stopped once again.

A single kunai flies out of nowhere and strikes the tree behind him. At the sound of the tree being hit he rolls away from his hiding, landing in a crouched position and his hand ready to draw his ninjato. Once again it is too late. Like a flash of lightning, the pursuing ninja appears behind him with his hand grasping the sword on his back. With a few inches of the blade showing, he sheaths what is left of the blade. With that the ninja behind him drops to his knees and falls to the ground. Was he dead? No, he was merely unconscious. To the trained eye, one would have saw that he drew his sword, struck with the back of his blade, and sheath it at incredible speed.

Not wasting a moment, he goes up to the unconscious ninja and takes the flare from his hand; he then puts it with the other two flares that he got from the other ninja.

"Now," Finally speaking. "It's time from the real mission to begin."

Back at the kura, Dan and Iruka stood where they were still on their guard. While Iruka had relaxed a bit, he was still on edge filling as if something was about to happen. Dan looks at his comrade and see's him looking tense.

"What's wrong?" He asks. "Are you still worried?" Iruka breaks away from his thoughts and turns to Dan. "Huh? No it's not that; it's just that I have this weird feeling that something is not right, like something is off."

"I feel it too so it's not just you." Turning behind them they hear and see Eiji, the third ninja with them who was guarding the back of the kura, appear near them.

"What the hell you talking about?" Dan asked confused at his comrade's statement. Eiji sighed and pointed towards the sun. "Look at the sun, can you tell what time it is?"

Dan and Iruka looked at the sun and calculated the time from its position. "I would have to say," Iruka finally spoke. "It is 1:50, right?"

"Exactly." Eiji began to explain. "The patrol is suppose to come back in fifteen minutes and switch shifts, and they are five minutes late; something is not right." After hearing this, the gears in the other two ninja's head began to spin.

"He's right!" Iruka exclaimed. "Do you think something happened to them?" Dan shook his head at the question. "I'd doubt it; if something did happen they would have used their flare." Eiji was still unconvinced. "I don't know."

BOOM! ! !

Suddenly, from the quiet forest, there was an explosion and a giant red cloud of smoke rising from the sea of trees. At the sound of this, the three stood at attention.

"The signal!" Iruka was the first to speak. "He must be heading this way!" Dan and Eiji had to disagree with the young ninja. "Something is off; that signal was way too big for one flare and too low." "Eiji is right." Dan agreed with is comrade. "It's something else." Dan became serious and looked towards Iruka.

"Iruka, your with me; we're gonna check this out." Dan ordered and then pointed towards Eiji. "Eiji, stay here and keep an eye out; he may try and come here." Eiji nodded his head in agreement as the other two sped off towards where the smoke came from. Eiji went to the kura door opening it and looked inside; with everything looking clear he closed it and stood on guard.

"What ever you are planning, you will not succeed." Eiji said to his self as he stood there keeping anyone from getting inside the kura. But unbeknown to him, someone already did.

Inside the kura, it was dark and the only light came from a crack in the wall. The light pointed towards the middle of the room, and in the middle was a pedestal with a scroll on top. Surrounding this pedestal were thin wires that went from one end of the room to the other; this made it almost impossible to reach the scroll. Beside that, the room was empty, except for one person. In the top right corner near the door, there was one lone figure hiding in the shadows. It was the same ninja that the patrol team was searching for and who the three guards were trying to keep away; yet he somehow got inside the dojo with no one seeing him. In actuality, when Eiji opened the door to the kura, he slid in unnoticed and stayed in the shadows until the coast was clear.

After a few minutes, he drop to the ground with out making a sound and walked up to the wires. There, he stood at that spot and closed his eyes. He cleared his mind of all unnecessary thoughts, his body relaxed itself, and his heartbeat and breathing slowed down to the point where it would be almost impossible to detect. Then, with grace and agility, he flipped through the wires. He went over and under each wire without touching or even brushing against a single one; when his hands or feet hit the ground, they made no sound from the impact. After one final flip he landed silently in front of the pedestal.

When he opened his eyes he saw his designated target, the item he was sent to get, the scroll. He moved his hand towards the item prepared to grab it but suddenly stopped. As his hand went into the light, from out of the shadows, four kunai shot out from all directions and came at him at lightning speed. With the same speed he had shown earlier, he stuck his arm out and spin in a circle on the ball of his right heel until he came back to the same position he was in. In his right hand were the same four kunai that were launched at him; he had caught each one before they could touch his body.

With his free hand he grabbed the scroll and placed it inside as small pack on the left side of his waist.

"Now, just one more thing to do."

Deep in the forest, Dan came to the spot where the flare came from. There, he found one of the ninja knocked out on the ground. He also found what looked like two flares tied together with a trail of black soot leading to it. He picked it up and examined it.

"I see," Finally speaking. "So that's how he did it." Suddenly, Iruka appeared behind him; Dan spoke without turning to his partner. "What did you find?" Iruka pointed in the direct he just came from.

"In a small clearing a way's back," he explained. "I found two from the patrol team; they are okay, they are just unconscious." He looked down and saw the third member of the team.

"He's fine." Dan informed his partner. "He's the same as the other two." He got up from where he was and walked up to Iruka showing him the combined flare.

"Look's like he combined two of the flares together and used the powder from the last one to make a fuse trail to it." From hearing this, Iruka figured out the rest. "That's why the signal came out like that; when they were launched at the same time so close together they must have collided with each other half way and exploded making the signal that we saw."

"Exactly." Dan nodded but was still confused. "The question is why; he knew the signal would warn us of him coming so what was the point?" The two of them thought over it until it suddenly hit Iruka.

"Maybe. . ." He started. "Maybe he wanted to signal us, wanting us to investigate where it came from." As Dan heard this, the pieces started to fit together. "He was drawing us out here to get away from the kura." Both Dan and Iruka were surprised when they figured out the plan.

"The scroll!" The two of them shouted just before they sped off back to the dojo.

Speaking of the kura, Eiji still stood in his spot focused on his surroundings mot realizing what had been happening. Hearing rustling in front of him he grabbed his ninjato prepared to unsheathe it until he saw who was. Dan and Iruka appeared from the forest heading towards him.

"What happened?" He questioned as his two comrades come up to him. Dan was the one to elaborate. "It was a diversion; he took out the patrol team and used their flares to draw us away from the kura so he could get to the scroll!" Eiji was surprised by the development but did not look worry.

"Well everything has been quiet so far." He told the two. "In fact I checked the scroll earlier and it was still there; in fact I'll show you." He led the two the kura and as he slid the door open, they were all shocked at what they saw.

"The scroll is gone!" Iruka was the first one to react. "Impossible!" Eiji exclaimed. "I have been here the whole time, there's no way he could have got in with out me knowing!" "Think again, look!" Dan pointed towards the pedestal with four kunai on it instead of the scroll. "The trap had been sprung so he was in here." The three entered inside the kura and searched all around.

"I don't get, this place is sealed up tight so how the hell did he get in?" Eiji was getting frustrated. Dan just punched his fist into his hand. "The question is." He asked. "How he get out." While they had pondered it, he was long gone. When Eiji opened the door the second time, he slipped put without them seeing him and dashed away completing his mission.

_Hayabusa Village, 2:00 pm._

As mentioned, at the base of Mount Fuji lies the Hayabusa village. Not only was it hidden by the world, it has been hidden from time itself. There were a few machiyas, Japanese townhouses, connected to another, some shops, and a couple of shrine statues. People were out and about wearing traditional Japanese clothing. It was like looking in a history book.

Near the middle of the village, there was one building in particular; this one looked more prestige than the rest. This was because it was the elder's house. It held the three oldest members of the village, who watched over it and would act as the leader when the head ninja was not around. At the moment, it was empty except for one person. Wearing a blue and black men's hakama, a type of Japanese clothing usually worn at formal ceremonies and by practitioners of martial arts, with a white long-sleeved jacket called a haori was an elderly man. He had long white hair reaching to his shoulder and a small scar across his left eye but still had vision in it. He was in what you would call the main hall of the building sitting on a mat Indian-style.

There he continued to sit with both eyes closed as if he was meditating. While his eyes were still closed he grabbed the cup of tea that was in front of him and took a sip. When he was done he placed his hands, while still hold the cup, into his lap and opened one eye. Before him was a scroll, the same one that was taken earlier. Closing his eye he brought the cup up to his mouth.

"I see you completed your mission." He finally spoke, yet there was no one there to speak to. "You may come out now." He said as he placed his cup back on the floor and opened both eyes. This time, it was the ninja from earlier on appearing before him; he sat the same way as he did with his hands on his knee.

"Take your mask off Ryu, you can relax now." He offered. Reaching behind his head Ryu pulled off his mask revealing his face. He had a youthful face and long brown hair tide in a ponytail. "You covered your presence well and entered with out making a sound."

"Thank you Genjiro." Ryu replied while bowing to the elder ninja. "Although it took you longer to get the scroll then I expected." Genjiro told him crossing his arms around his chest.

"True," Ryu replied. "But a wise man once said 'Fools who rush in will fail and meet with disaster; one must have patience and when the time is right, strike swiftly'."

Genjiro just looked at the boy and raised his eyebrow. "Where did you here that from?" He asked. "From a fortune cookie?" Cracking a small smile, Ryu answered. "I believe it was you who told me that." After hearing that, Genjiro sat there and then began to chuckle.

"Heh-heh-heh, so I did." The two then began to laugh. When they were done Genjiro became serious while still smiling. "You have done well Ryu; with each passing day you are becoming stronger and wiser, you may even surpass me someday." Ryu just shook his head. "I still have a long way to go before I reach your level, but I owe it all to your training; is that all?"

"Yes, that is it for today." Genjiro waved away the young ninja. "Go and rest for the rest of the day; you have earned it." "Thank you, farewell Genjiro." Ryu bowed and prepared to leave but not before turning his head to the left and looked towards the shadows. "Farewell elders." He spoke before vanishing as fast as he appeared.

"His skills are improving as you said, Genjiro." From out of the shadows appear three elderly men dressed similar to Genjiro. The first one, who spoke, had long black hair with a goatee and walked with a cane. "I didn't think he would be able to sense our presence." The second elder spoke as well with a bald head and thin scar across his right cheek. "True, I guess old age is catching up to us boys; looks like the next generation is passing us." The third elder, with gray hair tied behind his head and wearing small glasses, chuckled.

"Don't sell yourselves short old friend." Genjiro began to laugh. "We may be old in body, but we are still strong and youthful in spirit." They all began to laugh as Genjiro offered the elders to sit and poured them some tea.

"Though I must admit," The third elder continued. "The boy is becoming a fine ninja; he may be stronger than his father." "Well only time will tell us that." Genjiro replied as he sipped his tea once again. The first elder placed his tea down and become serious.

"With that said, are you sure you wish to do this plan." Genjiro looked at the elder with a confused look on his face. "I am certain; do you doubt my plan?" The elder waved his hands in front of him in defense. "Of course not old friend, we just want to make sure." The second elder intervened in the conversation. "The villagers trust your wisdom and we elders respect your words." Genjiro looks at the three and begins to chuckle.

"Do not worry; I understand your questioning." He took another sip of his tea. "By doing this, it will expose to Ryu a world outside of this village; he will be able to grow stronger and gain more experience in a new and different environment." The elders simply nodded to his response.

"I will also be there with him to guide him in his training and to make sure he stays out of trouble." The first elder went and insert his hand into his left sleeve. "We understand Genjiro and trust you completely." From his sleeve he pulls out two train tickets and hand them to Genjiro. "Preparations have already been made; your train leaves tomorrow at 10:00 am sharp." He takes the tickets and looks back to at the elder.

"Do not worry; we elders with watch over the village until you return." The first elder reassured him. Genjiro put the tickets away and bowed.

"Thank you old friend, and thank you all for allowing me to do this." Rising from his bow, Genjiro grabbed a tea kettle and refilled his cup.

"So it is decided," He spoke. "Tomorrow, Ryu and I will depart from the village to Shinjuku, Tokyo."

- And there you have it, the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it; it took me six days to write this and I am being dead serious. I was going to put more scenes in but even I knew this was taking to long so I'm gonna put them in the next chapter. As I said earlier, I have been busy with school lately but not I'm on winter break until spring semester starts; so I will try to put out more chapters soon. Read it and send your reviews; so until next time, Peace!


End file.
